The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present disclosure. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art nor material to the presently described or claimed inventions, nor that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of land vehicle alarms or indicators and more specifically relates to external alarms or indicators of movement in the vicinity of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Student safety around school buses is of utmost importance. School buses safety features may include stop signs, flashing lights, a cross arm bar, and other accessories in order to notify oncoming traffic that students are exiting or boarding a bus. Despite numerous precautions, it can be difficult for a bus driver to see whether or not all children have safely crossed in front of a bus. A bus drive may be unaware of a child still moving in front of the bus and accidentally begin to move forward. A suitable solution is desired.
U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0253694 to Kuznarowis relates to a vehicle mounted pedestrian sensor system. The Kuznarowis system includes at least four motion detectors mounted to the front, back and both sides of the vehicle, an electrical control box for receiving and interpreting signals generated by the motion detectors, and a display and control panel having indicator lamps that light in when the vehicle comes to a stop so that the sensor system can be immediately activated. The described vehicle body mounted pedestrian sensor system generates a response to one or more of motion detectors being triggered by the presence of an individual within the preset detection range that is a tone or alarm that will also sound in response to the detection of the presence of an individual. An integral sensing switch is interconnected to the control box and to any of the transmission, the drive shaft, or a wheel hub for detecting the presence of objects and individuals adjacent a vehicle. When the vehicle resumes motion, the sensor system goes to a standby mode until the integral sensing switch detects the next stoppage of the vehicle and the system is reactivated.